Trading places
by flowergirl85
Summary: Short funny gig about Spongeob Squarepants and Debbie Thornberry switching places. Please R&R.
1. Intro

Trading Places

Ok this is my first attempt to do a story about characters switching places. This is supposed to be a really funny story I just thought of last night.

This is a funny story that is about Spongebob Squarepants and Debbie Thornberry switching places by accident when they both make one wish to live as somebody else but they don't know who and don't even realize that this could happen. Everything goes haywire when they both end up as each other.

* * *

One morning Spongebob awoke feeling kind of sad because he had a huge fight with Patrick over doughnuts and he was up all night feeling bad for what happened. Spongebob just wanted out of Bikini Bottom for good and never come back. He just found out that Sandy had moved to another town 10 miles away and he wouldn't see her everyday and do karate choppers with her. He was up all night crying because he just lost his best friend, Spongebob was making plans of running away to Sandy or going thousands of miles to nowhere and be by himself forever.

* * *

On the other side of the world Debbie Thornberry had just gotten up and is now having breakfast with her family. She is in a huge fight with Eliza, Eliza had gotten so upset with her sister that she tore up all of Debbie's magazines and then threw them all over the place she had gotten grounded for it but that has just made her worse. "Eliza! Why did you have to go and do that! You maniac!" Debbie screamed at her sister. "You made me crazy Debbie you twerp!" Eliza shot back. Their parents could only watch this going on and could actually see this going on because it is what both Eliza and Debbie did all the time but this time was different, much different. Eliza ran out the door making sure it slammed back as hard as it could it felt as if the door hinges would fall off the front door.

Debbie screamed at Eliza one last time and ran to her room stomping and mumbling to herself. "UH! I can't believe that Eliza how she could treat me like that tell me those things and expect me to believe that? And respond to it?" Debbie had to get out of there but how? She asked herself, she couldn't run away first off she had no where to go second she didn't want to hurt her parents they didn't do anything to make her mad it was just her stupid sister that she could stand or so she thought…

* * *

Back in Bikini Bottom Spongebob was planning a runaway route and took his snail Gary with him and took off not knowing where he was to go he would just go and get there someday, and somehow. Spongebob was in the middle of nowhere far away from any roads and any kind of civilization by midnight. "Gary I guess this is where we will be for tonight and tomorrow I will make sure we get somewhere." "Meow" Gary replied back in a agreeing way. Just before he went to bed he whispered any name he would want to switch places with not even knowing if this was a real person so he whispered "Debbie Thornberry" Spongebob had himself all sprawled out on the ground just wanting morning to come. "Night Gary" Spongebob said miserably. "Meow" Gary said back.

* * *

Back in the woods Eliza had her parents let her sleep out in the tent tonight because she couldn't stand to even be in the same room as her sister right now. Her parents agreed so there wouldn't be any more conflict for the night. Debbie couldn't agree more and she curled up in her bed and just before she went to sleep she whispered a name just from the top of her head "Spongebob Squarepants" She went to sleep after that not knowing what morning would bring.

* * *

To be continued… Please RR I really need to know how this is going so far. Some flames accepted but please don't be too harsh. Anyways I have to have 1 review to continue so please review and next chapter will be up very soon. 


	2. Debbie

Chapter 2

The very next morning Debbie woke up feeling a little different. She started off by falling out of her bed, which seems a little high. What happened to my bed? She thought as she looked around. She was a bit tired so she wasn't sure if she was even awake. What's going on? She thought, as she walked downstairs which was totally not normal. She then realized what was going on she was definitely dreaming cause this didn't look anything like home. She walked outside and she saw so many crazy creatures that it was unbelievable. "Hey Spongebob!" Patrick shouted as she walked the other way. This is one creepy dream I never dream anything this insane, she thought to herself. Patrick followed her cause she didn't answer him. "Sponge why didn't you answer me back there are you still mad at me from last night?" he asked concerned. What does this freak want now? She said to herself still thinking she looks like herself. "Whoa!" She said, "You look more like a freak up close," she gawked as she made her way down the street. "What is it with you following me all the time?" Debbie said getting annoyed. "You're my best friend," Patrick said almost in tears. "Ha me your best friend? Why don't you just get lost and go find another best friend," she said laughing at him.

He stormed off in tears as Debbie was finally all by herself to figure this dream out. Debbie wasn't the least bit worried, she has heard of sea creatures before and seen pictures of them but they were not nearly as ugly as they look now. At the moment she saw this crazy octopus that was just looking at her like she was a retard or something. "What's your problem man?" she shouted at the crazy looking squid. "Spongebob? Your acting really weird your not even bugging me with the big pink bonehead that you are always with," Squidward announced to her. Then a huge smile formed his face just as he had a thought. "I think were going to get along just fine," he said to Debbie as she just looked at him. "Huh?" she said in confusing. "You have amnesia Spongebob and you hate Patrick and we can get along just great," he said as she looked onward. "Ok what's with this calling me Spongebob? I have never even heard of this guy," she said as Squidward started laughing harder. "Of course not Spongebob you don't know who you are and you got rid of Patrick," he said as Debbie walked off in another direction. "Wait up Spongy let's talk," Squidward said as they walked off into town.

"What kind of place is this?" Debbie asked curiously. "Is it a freak development or something?" she said eyeing all of the weird fish walking by. "Spongebob, this place is called Bikini bottom and off to the distance in underwear flats," Squidward told her as she gave him an odd look. "Hey I know we should do something really fun," Debbie said changing the subject. Lets go dancing at that club over there!" she said excited and maybe I can have a piece of normal civilization. "Spongebob? Dancing? That's a laugh. The last time I saw you dance you practically tore the town apart like a twister came through," he said shocked. She quickly ran over to the club with Squidward following pursuit. As she came to the entrance everyone looked at her and started laughing at her. "What?" she said and gave them an evil glare. "Spongebob you can't dance!" the guard said "last time…" he started before she interrupted. "Look here pip squeak I dance mighty fine and if you want to fuss about it then I don't have a problem taking you out back!" she yelled at him. "Wow Spongebob what a change last I knew you were just a tiny weakling," the guard said. "Now if you would just move over I have some business to attend to," Debbie said as she cracked her knuckles and walked inside.

TBC… Hope you guys review I would love to know what you guys think of this first chapter.


	3. Spongebob

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So I decided to try and do the chapters this way! That way it won't be too messy and probably easier to follow.

Spongebob had just woken up and he seemed like he wasn't in a normal place. He looked over and his foghorn alarm clock was missing. "What the?" he thought. "Gary! Come here boy!" he yelled out just as a little crazy haired boy came bouncing into the room. He jumped up on Spongebob and just looked at him. This wasn't his sister he loved to bother each morning. She seems a little bit different then usual. Its like that's her body but its not her besides he called out a name that doesn't sound familiar to him. She isn't screaming at him to get off of her in a threatening way. Donnie jumped off Spongebobs stomach and ran out of the room. What was that crazy thing? He thought as he fell out of the bed.

When did my bed get so small and why do I feel so huge? He looked down at his hands and they weren't his hands. He screamed as loud as he could and ran out of the room right into somebody else. The next thing he knew he was on the ground with a whole bunch of people staring at him. The next thing Spongebob knew was that he was on a strange looking couch with tons of people staring at him. "What's going on?" he said trembling. "Debbie you had a fall and clearly got amnesia," the really tall man said that was standing by his side. "Amnesia? Where's Patrick? I miss him he is going to be so worried about me. "Who is Patrick?" the little girl said. "I knew it! Debbie has a boyfriend! Debbie has a boyfriend!" the little girl in pigtails shouted making him cry. " Eliza! Cut that out! Don't you get it that your sister is sick!" the tall lady shouted at her.

He just then got up and ran outside crying and scared. "Why am I on land? How can I breath when I'm not in the water and who are these insane people?" he thought as he saw a crow. Spongebob screamed again at the sight of it and dove for the ground. "Ow that hurt," he said as he looked down at his new knees as a little cut began to form and started bleeding. The little crazy boy followed him all the way down to the river jabbering in some crazy language of his. "What is it little boy? What do you want?" Spongebob said as the boy just watched him dive into the river. He tried to stay under water but he couldn't breathe and kept coming up for air.

Eliza came running up to her sister still furious at her but couldn't let her drown. "Stop doing that stupid!" she shouted from the riverbank, "do you want to drown or something?" Eliza said again. Spongebob was too scared to say anything and decided to swim down river a bit more and see if it was all a dream. What is going on? Why am I suddenly a person and not just any person a human girl? I'm now a giant and really really heavy, he thought to himself miserably. So this is how Sandy is on land. Poor Sandy that has to be really hard for her, he thought as he finally got out of the water and sat under a tree away from that bossy brat.

To be continued

sorry these are so short... Wow looking through this I didnt' realize I haven't updated it for so long.


	4. Deb

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Debbie found herself only moments later acting like a retard and everyone or every fish I should say laughing at her. Now what is going on? I can dance perfectly and now its like I have noodles for legs! As she tried to dance harder Patrick came in and started laughing at her as well. "What are you laughing about Patrick?" she grumbled giving him a glare. "I can dance fine," she said to him as she talked to him. "Oh sure you can just look at yourself! HAHA," he laughed harder looking at his best friend all twisted up in every place on the body. Yet she still tried dancing even though she was now acting more and more like Spongebob every second. What the heck is going on? I feel so different she thought to herself as she looked around after she had fallen. Everyone in the room is now laughing their butts off at her. She ran as fast as her little legs would let her run and as far away as she could. She is starting to realize she is not dreaming and that she is a sea creature. She just started running, running far and fast trying to get home. On her way to wherever it is she is going she ran into Squidward of all sea creatures.

"What do you want now?" she yelled at him after he put her on the spot like that. "Nothing, Spongebob its just you are acting really weird like something happened to you overnight or something," he said. " What? I'm not Spongebob whoever that is, why do you keep calling me that? I'm not a sponge I'm a girl," she said as Squidward tried hard not to laugh in her face. "Wow Spongebob you really are messed up. First off you are not a girl sponge secondly yes your name is Spongebob you must have amnesia or something," Squidward said as he just started laughing at poor Debbie who started getting teary but that only made Squidward laugh harder. He fell on the ground rolling around laughing. She just screamed at him and took off running in an easterly direction. Squidward couldn't help it his neighbor finally lost it and doesn't even know he is a sponge, which is just great cause now he can do all the things he could never do with that pest around.

I have to find my parents and dare I say Eliza I miss her so much! If only I knew where I am I could find them. They are in Thailand I believe which from here could be anywhere. Just then she ran into Patrick who had a bit more sympathy for poor Spongebob. "Spongebob its ok I know how you feel," he said to his friend. "You do?" Debbie said as she thought she finally had someone on her side except for one thing. Patrick is still in lala land and doesn't realize anything is wrong with his friend. "So you want to go jellyfishing? That'll take your mind off whatever it is that is going on like maybe you didn't have breakfast or something. "Oh sure Patrick that's it! Of course I'll go Jellyfishing with you! Why wouldn't I want to?" she said not even realizing she is agreeing to something she will later regret. Not so much as being sarcastic she is being serious and now acting more and more like that little sponge.

So off go the town idiots to do something that Patrick thinks his friend still loves. Debbie watched in horror as Patrick got stung dozens of times by the jellyfish. "Spongebob why aren't you swinging your net?" he called over his shoulder just as he got close enough to grab one only to be stung again for the 28th time. Debbie threw down her net and once again ran off trying to find her family who could be anywhere miles from where she is at. Besides Jellyfish scare her to death after a near death experience by one, years ago.

To be continued...

Hope you guys are still enjoying this. I'm going to try and update more often but this summer I have a job that may keep me really busy so don't get discouraged if I don't update for a month or two I'm trying I really am along with another story I'm working on


	5. Sponge

**Chapter 5**

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Eliza shouts at her sister acting stranger then usual. "What!" Spongebob yells at Eliza as he just sits by the tree moping about. Eliza startling him making him act more like Debbie every moment. "You are acting weirder and weirder every moment, you never run out on us like that something is defiantly wrong with you," Eliza says glaring at her sister trying to act like nothing is wrong. "Oh you can't be serious girl whoever you are nothing is wrong see? I can jump around like my normal self," Spongebob says as he acts more like a fool then usual. This can't be happening I want to go home I miss Patrick so much I can't believe we had that lame fight over nothing.

Another hour later Spongebob is wandering the desert with Eliza trailing behind him. "Will you leave me alone!" he screams at Eliza for pestering him so much. "Not until you tell me what is going on, I see it in your eye's Debbie you are hiding something," she says that makes Spongebob think she is accusing him of something that he doesn't know about. Suddenly a side of him he has never seen before lashes out and he lands Eliza a great huge punch to her nose literally making it go 5 inches into her face. He can only watch, as he pities her pain. "Oh my goodness girl I'm so sorry," he says as his hands fly up to his face. "I can't believe you just did that!" Eliza screams at him in total shock and runs as fast as she can back home to tell mommy and daddy. "You are in so much trouble Debbie!!" she shouts again without looking back to a sad looking Debbie. Wow where did that come from? The only time I ever hit anyone like that was when Pat and me got into a huge fight and I broke his arm. Suddenly a realization comes into play as he figures he is still very angry with Patrick and taking it out on this annoying girl.

He just needs to get away and just as he is about to spin around and run the other direction another voice stops him dead in his tracks. "Hold it right their missy," he hears the lady calling after him. He looks at her and the look she gives makes shivers go down his new spine. "What did I do?" Spongebob asks innocently as they get close enough to speak. "Don't even go their Debbie you know exactly what you did I can't believe you would do something that harsh," she says at his eye level. "Sorry," he mutters under his breath. "I didn't mean to hit her she is just bothering me," Spongebob says looking at his feet not sure why he feels like he is getting into trouble. She isn't my mother anyways why am I now taking orders from her? "You are grounded from starting right now Debbie do you understand me?" she says in a hard cold way. "NO! I'm not Debbie I don't even know who that is and for why I hit Eliza I said she is driving me crazy!" Spongebob says trying to make them understand she is mistaken he doesn't even know why he is in trouble.

"How dare you talk back to me like that Debbie, get inside now!" she says a bit louder this time making Spongebob jump back and run as fast as he can in the other direction. He hears her shouting at him but her voice fades even though she is chasing after him. Great now look what I have done I got those crazy humans after me. What now? I just wish I could get back home and fast what if I'm like this for life I'll never forgive myself if I wind up like this forever. He hears their voices again as he stops for a breather. "Get back here!!" the crazy lady calls again as Spongebob takes off in a easterly direction hoping they will lose his trail so he can figure this out. Now he is dashing between wild animals he has never seen before in his life but now is not the time to gawk he has got to get away from them. Looking back they are still in sight but are getting farther away.

To be continued... short I know but I have more chapters to come


	6. Reunion

Chapter 7

Well this is the final chapter I hope you all enjoy this. It took awhile but finally it is done!Sorry if it is really short but that is how I planned it from the beginning. So enjoy!

Running through the marshes terrified of this pink starfish Debbie can't get away fast enough. Patrick huffing and puffing finally drags Debbie back to the jellyfish fields with her screaming to let go. " I don't want to play with you Patrick! I want to go home to my family! Dare I say I miss every one of them," she says crying. Spongebob your friends are here and your parents live across town, its not like they are a world away," Patrick says. With that she gives up running and trying to find her family. Clearly this guy doesn't get it and thinks she is messing with him. What's wrong with me? I just want to go home and tell them how awfully sorry I am for any kind of grief I caused them. I even miss nerdy Eliza and the way she talks to the animals. With that she wishes with all her heart that she could be with her family crying every word. "Spongebob? What are you doing?" Patrick asked his friend who is acting unusually weird today. "You sick or something?" he asks again as suddenly Spongebob goes limp

* * *

Debbie awoke a few moments later her head throbbing in pain as her mother and sister catch up. "Debbie! What has gotten into you today? Why did you smack Eliza?" her mother asks like something is bothering her. "W…What? I must have been dreaming of something you would never believe it," Debbie said trying to get to her feel. We were trying to figure out your problem but then you ran away from us and then you just collapsed in the hot sun," Eliza said as she helped her sister up. "Mom, Eliza I'm so sorry the way I have been treating you guys lately I don't know what's going on," she said tears welling up un her eyes. "Its alright sweetheart," her mother says as the three of them hug and take off towards home as the sun starts to set.

* * *

Spongebob awoke with a frantic Patrick screaming in his face for his buddy to wake up. "Spongebob! Please wake up don't go into the light! Spongebob!" Patrick kept crying. "Pat… Patrick I'm fine please just get off me," he said as he realized that Patrick was lying across his body. You wouldn't believe what happened to me today," Spongebob said as they walked home to his house as evening starts to settle in Bikini Bottom. Spongebob told him everything from the beginning as they ate popcorn.

The end… again I'm really sorry this is so short I guess it should have been part of the other chapter but oh well I think this story turned out decent and I had fun writing it like all my other stories. So stay tuned I will be coming up with more creative stuff in the near future. So be on the lookout!!


End file.
